1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image amplifying tube system for a day and night combined use in an observation equipment, and more particularly to an image amplifying tube system that is usable both in the daytime and in the nighttime, in which an image amplifying tube assembly having an image amplifying tube is mounted on a naked-eye sighting periscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to observe the exterior from the interior of a vehicle, a naked-eye sighting periscope is used for the daytime sighting and, however, a separate night sighting equipment should be installed to the naked-eye sighting periscope for the nighttime sighting, thereby causing inconvenience attributable to for the frequent installation and removal of the night sighting equipment.